Lee Myung-bak/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper is greeted by Korean President Lee Myung-bak as he arrives at the Nuclear Security Summit in Seoul, Korea on Monday, March 26, 2012. (Sean Kilpatrick / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Former U.S. President Bill Clinton (L) is greeted by South Korean President Lee Myung-bak. Reuters George W. Bush - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Lee Myung-bak of the Republic of Korea pause for photographers Saturday, Nov. 22, 2008, prior to their meeting in Lima, Peru, site of the 2008 APEC Summit. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Former US President Barack Obama and former South Korean President Lee Myung-bak are seen in the photo taken in November 2009. (Yonhap) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| South Korean President Lee Myung-bak (R) and Costa Rican President Laura Chinchilla Miranda shake hands prior to their summit talks held in Seoul on Aug. 21, 2012. (Yonhap) México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON EL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA DE COREA, LEE MYUNG-BAK. Foto: Presidencia de la República América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| La presidenta Cristina de Kirchner junto a su par de Corea del Sur, Lee Myung-bak y su esposa. Ambito.com Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| El presidente de Corea del Sur, Lee Myung-Bak, encaja manos con el presidente boliviano, Evo Morales, antes de su encuentro en la Casa Azul Presidencial, en Seúl. Foto: La Vanguardia Brasil * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente surcoreano, Lee Myung-bak (i), y el presidente saliente brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, antes de su reunión en la oficina presidencial Cheong Wa Dae, en Seúl EFE EFE/YONHAP Dilma Rousseff - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Cannes, França. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff conversa com o Presidente da Coréia Lee Myung-bak durante sessão de trabalho na Cúpula de Líderes do G20. Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR. Chile * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| President Lee and visiting Chilean President Michelle Bachelet Jeria held a summit meeting at Lee's office on Nov. 11. Korean Culture and Information Service Lee Myung-bak - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El Presidente de la República , Sebastián Piñera, se reunió con el Presidente de la República de Corea del Sur, Lee Myung-bak, en el marco de la XVIII Cumbre de Líderes de APEC. Foto: Gobierno de Chile Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak met with President of Colombia Alvaro Uribe on the sidelines of the third Korea-SICA summit meeting in Panama to discuss pending issues between the two countries and other matters of mutual concern on Wednesday (Jun. 30). Korean Culture and Information Service Juan Manuel Santos - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| El presidente colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos (i), estrecha la mano de su homólogo surcoreano, Lee Myung-Bak, antes de su reunión en la Casa Azul de Seúl (Corea del Sur), hoy, jueves 15 de septiembre de 2011. Ambos mandatarios firmaron en Seúl acuerdos preliminares de cooperación en energía, minería e infraestructuras con vistas a fortalecer sus relaciones bilaterales. EFE Ecuador * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Rafael Correa.jpg| President Lee Myung-bak (right) meets Ecuadorian President Rafael Correa Delgado at Cheong Wa Dae on Sep.8 in Seoul. Korean Culture and Information Service Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Los presidentes de Paraguay y Corea del Sur, Fernando Lugo (i) y Lee Myung-bak / EFE Perú * Ver Alan García - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Alan García, recibió esta mañana a su homólogo coreano, Lee Myung.Foto:ANDINA / Juan Carlos Guzmán Negrini. Lee Myung-bak - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala saluda a su homólogo de Corea del Sur, Lee Myung-bak, en la residencia presidencial surcoreana. Foto: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia. Uruguay * Ver Lee Myung-bak - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Pte Vazquez and Pte Lee Myung-bak during the meeting. Photo: MercoPress. Fuentes Categoría:Lee Myung-bak